Nozomi
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu percaya, kalau seorang Yaotome Hikaru mencintai Arioka Daiki. Hanya itu yang perlu kau percayai. Meskipun pertunanganku nanti, tetap terlaksana." —Hey!Say!JUMP fiction. HikaDai part! review please?


**Nozomi**

…

a **Hey! Say! JUMP** fanfiction. a **little** drabble. a **HikaDai** part

…

Disclaimer: all of member **Hey! Say! JUMP** belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and **Jhonny's Jimusho**, but this fic is **belong** to me!

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort** - Angst

…

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu percaya, kalau seorang Yaotome Hikaru mencintai Arioka Daiki. Hanya itu yang perlu kau percayai. Meskipun pertunanganku nanti, tetap terlaksana." — Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic.

…

…

**HAJIME!**

…

…

* * *

.

#1#

.

"Sebelum kau benar-benar pergi… Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?" katamu dengan dingin.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Daiki?" aku mulai terisak.

Kau hanya diam memandangiku. Sampai akhirnya, kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu, "itu takdir. Takdirmu dan takdirku. Takdir kita bersama." dan kau melangkah menjauh.

Meninggalkanku yang jatuh terduduk.

.

#2#

.

"D-daiki… D-daiki?"

Aku tersenyum lembut, "ada apa, Hikka?"

"Di-dimana? Kau ada… Di sampingku kan?"

Dengan pasti aku meraih kedua tanganmu yang meraba-raba, "tentu saja. Kapanpun kau bangun, aku selalu ada di sampingmu." Ya, hanya saja kau tak dapat melihatku…

"Benarkah? Maaf, selalu merepotkanmu. Kau pasti terganggu dengan keadaanku…" suaramu berubah parau.

Sekalipun, kau tak dapat melihatku dengan kedua matamu. Aku yakin, kau dapat melihatku dengan cara yang lain… "ah, tidak. Sudah! Ayo sarapan!"

.

#3#

.

"Hikaru…" panggilmu.

"Ya, Daichan?"

"K-kau bisa menjawabku?"

Aku mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Wajahmu menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh. Sebelumnya, tak pernah aku melihatmu dengan wajah ketakutan luar biasa seperti itu. Dan jelas saja hal itu membuatku heran, "ada apa?"

Tapi kau hanya diam. Menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Memandangku seakan aku ini bukan manusia.

"Hei, ada apa, Daichan?" tanyaku kembali.

Kau menunjuk ke arah wajahku. Dengan suara bergetar, kau bicara, "t-tapi… Kau kan sudah meninggal. Lima menit yang lalu…"

.

#4#

.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak takut. Aku yakin kau mencintaiku. Setidaknya sampai aku melihat hal yang satu orangpun di dunia, pasti tak mau melihatnya.

Kau adalah kekasihku. Tapi kenapa kau malah berpegangan tangan dengan Ryosuke?

"Daiki…" panggilku dengan suara tak bersemangat.

Kau menolehkan kepala ke arahku, tanpa sepengetahuan Ryosuke. Aku hanya diam melihatmu. Reaksi apa… Yang akan kau berikan?

Tapi kau hanya berlalu di hadapanku.

.

#5#

.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Inoo sudah menungguku di luar." Katamu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, "tunggu sebentar! Tunggu sebentar Hikaru!" cegahku seraya memegang lenganmu dengan kuat.

Kau menoleh, "kenapa?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Tapi… Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi bersama Inoo!

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki. Tapi aku harus pergi. Sudah aku bilang kan, 'Inoo sudah menungguku di luar'."

"Tidak bisa!" aku mempererat cengkeraman tanganku, "kau tak boleh pergi bersamanya!"

Tak kusangka, bahwa kau akan membalas, "apa kuasamu? Kita bahkan sudah tak mempunyai hubungan lagi." Dan kau hentakkan tanganku.

.

#6#

.

Aku tahu. Semua ini terjadi karena salahku. Seandainya saat itu aku bersedia mendengarkan alasanmu, kau pasti tak akan seperti ini. Semuanya pasti tak akan jadi begini.

Aku menyesal, telah membanting pintu ketika melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan Ryosuke di dapur. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya saat itu aku biarkan kau utarakan alasan sebenarnya. Dan sekarang, aku malah harus mendengarkan alasan tersebut dari Ryosuke. Karena kau saat ini tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Seadainya saja, saat itu kau biarkan aku pergi —dan tidak mengejarku. Pasti semua tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Seadainya saja… Kau tidak mati.

"Maafkan aku, Daichan…" kataku sambil memeluk tubuhmu yang dingin.

.

#7#

.

"Ini… Untukmu," Chinen menyerahkan sepucuk surat ke tanganku. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundakku, "yakinlah. Setelah kau baca ini, semua akan menjadi lebih baik…"

Dengan penuh keraguan, aku membuka surat itu. Hanya kertas putih biasa. Di sana bahkan tak tertulis banyak kata-kata.

"_**Aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu percaya, kalau seorang Yaotome Hikaru mencintai Arioka Daiki. Hanya itu yang perlu kau percayai. Meskipun pertunanganku nanti, tetap terlaksana."**_

Aku memberi tatapan tak percaya pada Chinen. Tapi dia kembali menepuk pundakku dengan lembut, "dia memang mencintaimu. Kau harus percaya itu."

Airmata membasahi pipiku, "bagaimana bisa aku percaya? Sedangkan dia berniat bersama orang lain?" aku berteriak.

"Dia tak mau melukaimu. Dia tak mau melihatmu menangis saat dia pergi nanti."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "apa maksudmu?"

"Hikaru. Dia… Kanker otak."

.

#8#

.

"Hikaru, tunggu aku di sini sebentar ya," kata Inoo sambil masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan aku, duduk di teras dan tersenyum padanya.

Sudah begitu lama, aku tidak pergi bersamamu. Sudah lama, aku ingin kencan kembali denganmu. Bukannya pergi bersama Inoo seperti ini. Bukan. Satu-satunya orang yang aku ingin ajak pergi adalah kau.

"Daichan!" panggilku ketika aku melihat kau ada di gerbang rumah.

Baru hendak aku berlari menuju ke arahmu. Aku sudah harus melihat adegan itu… "Daichan, bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk ke taman bermain seharian? _Cherry_?" ucap Ryosuke seraya merangkul pundakmu.

Tak kusangka, kau akan mengangguk dengan ajakannya.

.

#9#

.

Berbaliklah. Aku mohon, Hikaru. Sekali ini saja, berbaliklah untuk melihatku. Aku tak berharap kau akan menghampiriku atau melakukan hal ekstrim lainnya. Tapi aku hanya mohon, berbaliklah. Setidaknya jika kau masih peduli denganku…

Tapi kenapa kau masih terus berjalan meninggalkanku di sini.

Berbaliklah… Lihatlah aku sekarang.

"Daiki-kun, bagaimana? Jadi pergi sekarang untuk melihat cincin pertunangan kita?"

Tapi bahkan kau tak menghiraukan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis di sampingku. Dan kau masih terus berjalan, seakan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang, adalah angin lalu.

Ternyata, kau memang benar-benar melepaskanku…

.

#10#

.

"Aku mohon, berjuanglah. Berjuanglah jika kau memang ingin kita terus bersama." Desahku seraya menggenggam erat tanganmu yang berkeringat.

Namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutmu yang bergetar itu. Dan keadaan itu membuatku semakin terdesak dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Daichan, kau ingin kita tetap bersama kan?" tanyaku.

Kali ini kau mengangguk. Tapi mata itu masih terpejam, dan mulutmu terus bergetar. Membuatku mau tak mau harus menangis.

"Berjuanglah. Bertahanlah. Aku mohon. Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilanganmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit. Daichan…" airmataku menetes tanpa henti, melihat wajahmu semakin pucat dan napasmu tak lagi terdengar.

.

#11#

.

"Aku kira… Ini bukan cerita tentang putri duyung." Isakku.

Kau hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu kau menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Dan salah satu jemarimu mengusap airmataku yang keluar. Tapi aku masih tak mampu melihat wajahmu.

"Memang. Ini adalah cerita antara kita." Suaramu terdengar begitu lembut. Membuat jantungku serasa berhenti dan dadaku begitu sesak.

"Apa, kau akan membiarkan cerita kita berakhir seperti ini?" tuntutku.

"Jika itu adalah jalan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tak mengapa, bukan akhir indah yang kita dapatkan. Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri dan menetap di sana. Semoga, kita dapat saling melupakan, Daichan, ah bukan, Daiki…"

"Jangan sebut aku seperti itu!" tangisku meledak. Sungguh tak terima dengan keputusan konyol yang kau buat barusan.

Kali ini kau menarikku ke dalam tubuhmu. Dan mendekapnya erat. Seakan ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang akan kau berikan.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan kau memelukku seperti ini, jika ini adalah yang terakhir!" aku mulai memberontak.

"Tenanglah! Apa kau mau mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu dengan membatalkan perjodohan itu? Bahkan aku sudah rela melepasmu. Meskipun seumur hidup nanti, aku tak yakin apa aku juga akan menikah!"

Dan aku hanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

.

#12#

.

Semoga kau akan senang dengan boneka beruang yang aku bawakan. Semoga kau akan tersenyum ketika melihat di balik boneka beruang ini, ada aku yang berseru 'selamat ulang tahun'. Semoga kau akan menerima. Semoga saja, Daichan…

Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Berniat mengejutkanmu. Namun sebaliknya, justru aku yang terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daichan… Ini! Boneka beruang yang kau inginkan!"

"Waah, terima kasih Ryosukee!"

Aku terlambat.

.

#13#

.

"Mengapa selalu saja Inoo? Kenapa selalu Inoo yang ada di pikiranmu? Tak adakah sedikit ruang di sana, untuk terisi olehku?" aku menuntutmu.

Kau adalah orang terdekatku. Bahkan tak ada yang tak aku tahu tentangmu. Semuanya. Tapi kenapa kau bahkan tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku seperti kau mengkhawatirkan Inoo? Kenapa harus dia…

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak ada," jawabmu sambil terus mengetik email entah-untuk-siapa.

Aku menghela napas. Tak habis pikir. "Inoo lagi? Inoo kah yang sedang kau kirimi email?" desakku.

Kau mengangguk. Setelah itu kau menjawab dengan tegas, "aku ingin tahu dia sedang apa. Apakah sudah makan apa belum. Hanya itu."

Hanya itu? Kau bahkan tak pernah menanyakan itu padaku! Meskipun itu hal sepele.

"Hikaru, aku tak percaya akan bertanya seperti ini. Tapi… Kau menganggapku apa? Teman, atau orang yang kau sayangi?"

Kau menutup ponselmu, dan menatapku sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi, "bukan dua-duanya."

.

#14#

.

Sekarang Chinen? Setelah itu siapa lagi…

"Hikaru! Sedang apa kau melamun di situ?" tiba-tiba saja Chinen menepuk pundakku. Membuatku meloncat kaget. Segera saja aku menutup ponselku dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa!" jawabku tergugup.

"Eh?kau sedang baca email ya tadi? Dari siapa?" tanya Chinen sambil mengamati ponsel yang sduah kumasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan dari siapa-siapa!" mana mungkin aku memberitahu Chinen apa yang baru saja aku baca…

_**Sebenarnya, aku sudah memikirkan kata-katamu kemarin. Dan aku rasa… Aku juga menyukaimu, Yuuri… —Daiki**_

_**Ah, maaf Hikaru! Aku salah kirim. Maaf ya, —Daiki**_

_**Ya, tidak apa-apa, —Hikaru**_

.

#15#

.

"Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah padaku, Daiki. Kalau aku pergi nanti, kau akan tetap tersenyum bahagia…" ucapmu dengan seulas senyuman.

"Bahagia? Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia selagi kau menyematkan cincin kepada gadis lain?" aku memberontak.

.

.

* * *

…

…

**OWARI**

…

…

* * *

**a/n**

aku kembalii. Yeah!

Kali ini dengan drabble serba hurt! Intinya sama kok kayak fiction sebelumnya, sama-sama pake dialog doang. Bedanya yang ini POVnya random. Gantian gitu, Hikka sama Daichan. Baru ngerti? Baca lagi dari awal! #plak

Oh iya, yang fiction sebelumnya itu kayaknya agak lama buat diapdet. Soalnya pairing yang aku pikirin cuma NakaChii-NakaChii-NakaChii, HikaDai-HikaDai-HikaDai, NakaFuma-NakaFuma-NakaFuma. Gak ada matinya,

Yosh! Mind to review? Minna?


End file.
